


Picture Perfect

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Brainwashing, Catgirls, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hickeys, Immobilization, Inanimate TF, Incest, Magic, Objectification, Pet Play, Scissoring, Sister/Sister Incest, Stasis, Transformation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Cassie goes searching for her sister Leah after she disappears into the woods. Both of them are captured by a witch that traps them on pages of her sketchbook, using them as figures for her art. Displeased at how she captured them, she lets the two sisters have one last moment together before they're immortalized on a page. But with the witch having made some changes to Leah, Cassie realizes that this isn't the reunion she was hoping for.
Kudos: 38





	Picture Perfect

Amelia sat comfortably on an oak branch, high above the forest floor, engrossed in her sketchbook. Her pencil made delicate, careful strokes as she sketched a pair of cat ears onto a photorealistic image of a girl, who looked shocked at something. Amelia smiled, tapping her pencil to her chin as it changed color, and got to work adding color to the ears, matching the girl's blonde hair, carefully detailing the soft fuzz. She cycled her pencil through several different shades before moving on to the pink interior of the ears, and within fifteen minutes they were perfectly blended with the top of the subject's head.

She then made some strokes to add a tail to her drawing, but suddenly looked up, hearing a noise that rose above the chirping of morning birds. She stood up on the branch, perfectly balanced, and closed the sketchbook, causing it to vanish in a puff of pink dust. She held her pencil in front of her as it transformed into a wand, made of dark wood and banded with silver. She rhythmically swayed it in the air, drawing a large circle as mist began to gather before her, forming images within its swirling colors. What she saw was an overhead view of three young women treading through her woods, calling out someone's name.

Amelia smiled, knowing the exact reason these girls were here. She took a step off of the branch, gliding silently to the ground, and set out to greet her newest subjects.

* * *

"Leah! Are you there!?"

Cassie called out into the woods, desperately hoping that her sister would respond. Her friends, Emma and Rebecca, trailed behind her, glancing around, searching for any sign of Leah. They had found her abandoned car on the road just outside this patch of wilderness, and followed her footprints in this direction. Eventually, the footprints stopped, so all they could do was wander the path and hope they stumbled across her.

"You think we should turn back?" asked Rebecca as she jogged up beside Cassie, who was starting to leave the other two behind.

"Just a little longer," said Cassie, "Please?"

Rebecca nodded, seeing the desperation in Cassie's eyes, then gave out another call for Leah. As they pressed forward, the two of them stopped as they heard the sudden _thud_ of a book being shut behind them.

They spun around, and where Emma once stood was a short, freckled girl with flowing red hair going down her back. She wore a tight-fitting outfit of blues and purples, and though she wasn't particularly shapely, it left very little to the imagination. A leather-bound book was closed shut between her hands, and she looked down at it with excitement. Emma was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey!" called Rebecca, taking a step forward in anger and confusion. "Who are you? And where's Emma?"

The girl smiled, and began flipping through her book. She arrived at the page she was searching for, and turned it toward the two girls. "You mean her?"

Rebecca's mouth hung open as she saw a the image of Emma on the page, looking as though she had just heard something nearby, inquisitively looking to her side.

"She gave a really nice expression, don't you think? A lot more interesting than what your other friend gave me."

Rebecca blinked with realization. "You mean... it was YOU who took Leah?"

"Mhm! I've made some real progress with her, too. The tail isn't finished, but what do you think?" The witch flipped back a page, showing Leah's final expression before being imprisoned within the book. A pair of cat ears had been drawn on her head, and if Cassie and Rebecca didn't know what she was supposed to look like, they might almost mistake them for being real.

Cassie took a step away from the witch, tugging on Rebecca's sleeve. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

"And leave Emma and Leah!? This witch has them in that book!"

"And you won't be able to save them if she takes you too! Come on, run!"

Cassie pulled on Rebecca's arm, who reluctantly took the heed to escape. Leaves crunched beneath their feet as they took off, running deeper into the woods, away from the dangerous girl. Rebecca looked back over her shoulder, seeing if she was giving chase, but the girl remained in place, calmly shutting her book as she grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Come on, I think we can find our way back if we just get away from her," said Cassie between breaths, not daring to look back like Rebecca did, though not hearing any footfalls behind them was a small comfort. She assumed that the witch just snuck up behind Emma, and if that were the case they could stay safe just by staying far away from her.

That sense of security faded as they heard a very different sound behind them, like the flapping of papers in the wind. Cassie did not want to look back, but had to once she heard a yelp from Rebecca. She turned, seeing a swarm of papers flying through the air, and were starting to wrap around Rebecca's arm. No, that wasn't it- her hand was being pulled _into_ one of the papers, turning to a flat image as she pulled at her arm, trying to yank it free.

"Help!" cried Rebecca, being slowly dragged in as more papers fluttered around her, wrist and forearm being pulled into the page. Cassie grabbed her friend by her other arm, pulling hard against whatever magic was trying to claim Rebecca. As she did, another page slapped across one of Cassie's feet, and she fell to the ground as it merged with the paper, reduced to a two-dimensional image. This caused Rebecca to stumble as well, falling to her knees as the floating page started to claim more and more of her arm, sucking her in faster now that Cassie wasn't holding her, claiming her elbow.

"Cassie!" Rebecca yelled in a panic, reaching her free hand out to her friend as the side of her body started to fade into the paper, which was now growing in size, as though it were a mouth stretching wide to swallow her whole. Cassie, however, was too busy panicking at the page that was slowly claiming her leg, fiercely kicking at it in a futile attempt to shake it from her. She tried to grab it with both hands to see if she could tear it and free herself, only for both of them to turn into images the moment they touched the paper. Her page grew larger as well, dimensions expanding as she started to fall into the page faster.

Cassie looked back at Rebecca, who had been calling to her, only to see that over half of her body had already been claimed. Her head was fully inside, her face frozen, mouth wide, surely shouting out Cassie's name as her still-flailing arm and leg were quickly consumed. With Rebecca completely absorbed onto the page, it quickly shrunk down to normal size, the image of Rebecca shrinking with it, and it flew away to join the swarm of papers still circling Cassie.

Cassie knew that it was hopeless. She fell to her side, with both arms and one leg already fully claimed. Tears ran down her face as it came in contact with paper, merging into two dimensions, memorializing her in a state of utter defeat.

* * *

Amelia patiently waited, and soon her pages came flying back to her. She opened up her sketchbook, and they all flew back into place, orderly and undamaged. She slammed the book shut in satisfaction, letting it disappear once more, then drew another portal with her wand.

She stepped through, arriving inside her house. The single-room building was dimly lit with colored glass spheres that dangled from the ceiling, casting purples, pinks, and blues across the floor. The witch casually walked over to a desk near a window, manifesting her sketchbook before setting it on the table. She snapped her fingers, and a soft-cushioned stool skidded over from one of the room's corners, halting in place just beneath her as she sat down where she knew it would arrive. She dropped the book on the table, and flipped it open to take a better look at her new subjects.

The first girl- the one she had snuck up on and slammed right on the page- was a rather plain, pale-skinned girl with light brunette hair. Not the most exciting subject, but her expression did amuse Amelia ever so slightly. The next page had a girl with light brown skin and dark hair, calling out to her friend moments before they were both sucked into the pages. A very dynamic pose, and Amelia would have fun embellishing upon it.

The last one, though, was something Amelia had not seen before in her subjects. The last girl - a girl with blonde hair and a slight tan, who strongly resembled the subject she had captured the night before - looked as though she was lying on her side, completely defeated by the witch's magic, accepting her fate. Upon closer inspection, Amelia could see tears on her cheek, frozen in time as she was captured on the page.

Amelia frowned at this. The pose was interesting, but the angle would make drawing on it a bit annoying, as she only had access to one side of her body. Of course, there was also the matter that Amelia didn't enjoy the sadness in her subject. Fear, shock, and even anger were all interesting to her, but sorrow was not something she liked working with. She leaned back, putting her bare feet up on the desk, thinking of what she might do with this one. After several moments of contemplation, inspiration struck, and she armed herself with her pencil and got to work.

* * *

Coming off of the page was not at all like waking up. Cassie was aware of the time that had passed since she was transformed into an illustration, but besides a general sense of time passing, there was nothing experienced. She could not see, hear, or feel - even her thoughts were frozen, it seemed, despite the fact that she somehow remained conscious. It was the most bizarre sensation she had ever experienced, and the fact that she had no idea where she was now didn't help matters one bit.

Her vision was blurry at first, and she could only see a strange mix of cool colors. Shapes started to form, and one in particular was moving in front of her, the red clashing with the surroundings. It was the witch.

Cassie's immediate instinct was to run away, but she had not yet realized that she was restrained in midair. Chains of ethereal pink energy extended from her wrists and ankles, anchoring to the floor and ceiling of the room. Whatever this spell was, she couldn't move at anything below her neck. She couldn't strain her muscles even if she wanted to. Though she was off the page, she was no less a prisoner.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Cassie, "Please, just let my sister and my friends go."

The witch frowned. "Why would I do that? You're all such great subjects for my art!"

"What? Can't you make art without kidnapping people."

"Hm. Tried it. Not for me." The witch walked across the room, picking up her book from a desk, flipping through it. Cassie could now see clearly enough to look out the window, seeing that it was now evening. She was mostly certain that it was still the same day.

The witch pulled out a page from her book, which released from the binding without any tearing. "You mentioned a sister, yes?" she said, turning the page so that Cassie could see it. And there she could see that drawing of Leah, with the drawn-on cat ears, now featuring a tail as well.

"Please, if you let just one of us go, let it be her," begged Cassie, "She didn't deserve to get caught up in all of this."

"None of you are getting let go," said the witch, completely aloof. She closed her book, which disappeared, leaving behind a puff of pink mist that quickly faded into the air. Still holding the page in hand, the witch walked back to her table, setting the page flat. She produced a wand in her hand, and pressed it point-down on the image of Leah. As she did this, visceral lines of pink substance began to seep down the wand and onto the page, disappearing into the image.

"What are you doing?" asked Cassie. The witch offered no response, or any acknowledgment of Cassie's existence, for that matter. After several more seconds of performing whatever magic she was doing on Leah, she pulled the wand back, then picked the page back up. There didn't seem to be any further changes to the picture.

She walked back toward Cassie, placing the image on the ground in from of her trapped body. The witch gestured her wand toward the page, and in a flash of light, Leah was off the page and standing up, in the exact same pose as she was trapped. Only now the cat ears and tail that the witch had drawn on were now a part of her body, and as Leah looked around, the ears twitched, and the tail swayed behind her. She seemed to instinctively drop down on all fours, sitting like a cat. The witch stepped forward and began to scratch Leah's head and ears, and she responded by nuzzling the hand, even producing a purring sound.

"Leah?" said Cassie in disbelief. "Wha... what did you do to her!?" She tried one again to break free of the restraining spell, but aside from the strain on her face, her body would not move.

"Don't fret," said the witch, still looking down at Cassie's sister, petting her, all the while Leah continued to act like a loyal, loving pet. "She's happy. Isn't that right?"

"Mmm... yeah..." Leah's words were soft, barely audible over her purring.

"Leah, stop! This isn't who you are!" Tears began to form in Cassie's eyes once more, seeing her sister reduced to a plaything for this evil girl.

"It's who she is now," said the witch. "Who cares what she was before? People change all the time. Don't tell me she's ever been as happy as she is right now."

Cassie gritted her teeth. The witch finally stopped petting Leah, who seemed sad that the affection stopped. The witch snapped her fingers twice, and somehow Leah understood that as a cue to stand upright, assuming her human posture, though there was no sign that she was any less the cat girl she had been turned into.

"Kitty, do you know who this is?" asked the witch, gesturing toward Cassie.

"Yeah! That's my sister! Hey, sis!" Leah waved happily at Cassie, seemingly unaware of the turmoil she was in.

"That's right! But your sister's not feeling very good. Do you think you can make her happy, kitty?"

The witch lifted her wand above Leah, and a pink ring formed over her head. She tilted the wand down, and the ring descended around her. Leah's clothes disappeared in the wake of the ring, leaving her completely naked by the time it reached the floor, at which point it disappeared.

"Yes, mommy! Kitty will make sis really happy!"

Leah turned toward Cassie and bounded over, breasts bouncing as she came right up to her face.

"Wait, Leah, don't-mmm!?" Leah planted her lips right on Cassie's, locking her in a kiss. She tried to pull away with what control over her neck she had, but Leah simply leaned in, pressing deeper and harder. Leah placed her hands on the side of her sister's head, and her lips parted, forcing her tongue past Cassie's lips and into her mouth. It was completely one-sided, with Cassie unable to do anything to get her brainwashed sister off of her.

Leah finally broke the kiss, keeping herself inches away from Cassie, who could feel the warm breath blasting her face. There was a powerful lust in Leah's eyes, accompanied by her complete and unfiltered excitement over this. Cassie could only stare in disbelief.

Cassie felt the witch's wand jab into her lower back, and all of a sudden her clothes were gone, and she felt the cold air across her exposed body. Leah licked her lips at the sight, and planted her lips on Cassie's neck, biting into the soft flesh. A soft moan escaped from Cassie's mouth as her sister left more bites along her neck and shoulders, leaving hickeys as she went. There was a part of her that enjoyed this, which made her even more ashamed of it all.

Leah crouched down, sliding her hands down Cassie's sides and grabbing hold of her ass, leaning her head in between the spread legs of her immobilized sister. She ran her tongue up along the entirety of Cassie's pussy, and Cassie had to contain her moan as she passed over her clit. And then came another long lick, producing another sharp jolt of pleasure. Leah continued like this, with long, cat-like strokes of her tongue, tasting every inch of her sister's cunt.

"Please, make her stop," said Cassie between breaths, looking to the witch, who was watching this while seated comfortably on a little stool. Once again, she didn't respond. There was a slight smile on her face, though she didn't seem to be getting off on watching this sinful act between two sisters. There was an interest there, but more like that of someone watching animals at a zoo.

Leah began focusing more on Cassie's clit, pressing her tongue into it and licking all around it, even slipping it inside several times. Cassie could not contain her moans any more, and decided once more that she would give up. She and her sister had been reduced to pawns of this witch. There was no escape.

It's not that Cassie didn't think her sister was hot. There had been times when she thought of what it might be like to have sex with Leah. Not in a lover's way, just to know what it would be like. Experimentation. Besides, this wasn't really her sister. Not anymore, at least. It was her body, but her mind had been taken by some power. Was there really a reason to be ashamed by this? Cassie glanced back at the witch, and saw that her irises were glowing pink, focused intently on Cassie. Was she still casting magic? Were these thoughts...

No. She didn't care. It felt too good to care. She leaned her head back, indulging in the pleasure. Her own sister was going to make her cum, and she was... excited? Yes, she was excited. No, she had been lying to herself all this time. She wanted Leah to fuck her. She wanted it so bad. It was all she ever wanted, and now she was getting it. Lust burned within her as Leah continued to lick her filthy, sinful, sister-craving cunt.

"Leah, I... I'm gonna... nnh... nghhaaaAAAAAAA!!!"

The orgasm hit Cassie like a truck, sending her mind swimming as she squirted onto her sister's face, who responded by burying her mouth into her pussy to swallow as much of it as she could, sucking like a baby on a teat. Cassie felt her bonds loosen as the orgasm faded away, slowly being lowered to the ground, landing on her knees in front of her sister. She took deep breaths, slowly bringing her head up to meet the gaze of her sister. She looked at her with a wide smile, her adorable cat ears twitching. Finally free, Cassie lunged forward, embracing her sister and kissing her. Leah returned the gesture, and their tongues slid across one another as they brought their bodies closer, breasts pressing together.

The witch stood up, walking around them to watch from another perspective as they broke their kiss, moving their legs to scissor each other, holding themselves up with their arms as they rubbed their clits together, moaning and meowing as if nobody was watching. The witch waited for the perfect moment, and with a flick of her wand, made them disappear in a burst of light, appearing as images on one of her pages, which hovered in the air before darting back to her hand.

* * *

Amelia placed the page back in her book, much happier with her subjects in this state. She would need to turn the one girl into a catgirl to match her sister, but she could do that tomorrow. She was tired, and all that excitement had taken a lot out of her. She stood up from her stool, knocking it on its side as she did so, and walked over to her bed.

She sniffed the air, turning her nose up at the lingering scent of sex. She twirled her wand, sending a gust of air through her home, blowing out the odor. Satisfied, she dismissed her clothing with a tap of her wand on her shoulder. She then crawled under her blankets and snuggled amid several pillows, happy after a productive day of art.


End file.
